


Open windows, open doors by highboys (orphan_account) [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Open windows, open doors by highboys (orphan_account) read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Domesticity meme: Nezumi/Shion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open windows, open doors by highboys (orphan_account) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [open windows, open doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441343) by [highboys (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys). 



**Title** : Open windows, open doors  
 **Author** : highboys (orphan_account)  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : No.6  
 **Character** : Shion/Nezumi  
 **Rating** : teen and up  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Domesticity meme: Nezumi/Shion.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/441343)  
**Length** 0:06:49  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/open%20windows,%20open%20doors%20by%20highboys%20\(orphan_account\).mp3.zip)


End file.
